LOVE AT THE BUS
by Chwyn
Summary: Walaupun Donghae belum tahu perasaan apa yang dimilikinya kepada Hyukjae, tetapi Donghae berniat menjaga perasaan itu. Biar waktu yang menjawabkan untuknya. HAEHYUK.


**_Annyeong_**** ^^ saya datang membawa ff baru, padahal ff yang satu belum kelar dan lama diupdatenya u,u tapi ff ini sudah lama tersimpan di file handphone saya dan baru sekarang saya punya waktu untuk mengetiknya, hehhe. Buat yang menunggu lanjutan ff saya, mohon kesabarannya, _ne_! Sebagai gantinya, saya berharap ff ini bisa mengobati kekesalan reader_deul_ karena lama menunggu ^^V *PD tingkat DEWA ada yang nungguin ffnya**

**So, happy reading ^^**

**Disclaimer**

**All casts belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**And all Super Junior member as other cast**

**Genre**

**Romance, Friendship**

**Rated**

**T**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, Alternate Universe. I had warn you, so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING! NO FANWAR! If you want to flame, just flame the story and use nice words, I'll take the blame.**

**Summary**

**Walaupun Donghae belum tahu perasaan apa yang dimilikinya kepada Hyukjae, tetapi Donghae berniat menjaga perasaan itu. Biar waktu yang menjawabkan untuknya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ughhh."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae menghela nafasnya frustasi. Pasalnya ada seorang _namja_ tidak tahu diri berambut merah kecoklatan yang sedang bersandar di bahunya. Walaupun Donghae sudah mendorong kepala _namja_ tersebut, tidak lama kemudian _namja_ itu akan kembali jatuh tertidur di bahunya.

'What the hell!' umpatnya dalam hati. Donghae juga mulai risih dengan tatapan orang-orang. Demi semua ikan yang ada di samudra Pasifik, kalau dilihat mereka seperti pasangan remaja yang kencan naik bus ke sekolah. Kalau saja yang tertidur di bahunya adalah seorang _yeoja_, dengan senang hati Donghae justru akan meminjamkan bahunya. Tetapi ini—walaupun Donghae mengakui _namja_ yang sedang menggunakan bahunya sebagai bantal sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang _namja_. 'Manis? Hell, I must be losing my mind!'

Donghae merutuki _hyung_nya yang seenaknya meminjam mobilnya. Membuat Donghae—terpaksa—harus naik bus ke sekolah. Di perhentian berikutnya, Donghae memutuskan untuk turun. 'Lebih baik aku naik bus lain daripada harus menerima tatapan aneh dari orang-orang,' batinnya. Tidak dipedulikannya erangan kesakitan dari _namja_ tersebut yang terantuk pinggiran jendela karena dirinya yang berdiri tiba-tiba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Ya, Tuhan, kumohon tidak lagi!' doa Donghae dalam hati ketika melihat _namja_ yang kemarin tertidur di bahunya hari ini naik ke bus yang sama dengan dirinya. Tetapi entah karena nasib sial atau karena memang sudah tidak ada tempat yang kosong, _namja_ tersebut kembali duduk di sampingnya.

'Shit!' umpatnya dalam hati. Benar saja, tidak lama setelah bus berjalan, _namja_ tersebut mulai terkantuk-kantuk di tempat duduknya. Perlahan kepalanya mulai bersandar di bahu Donghae. Kekesalan Donghae bertambah saat ada dua siswi SMA yang terkikik geli melihat mereka berdua. Kali ini sengaja didorongnya dengan keras kepala _namja_ tersebut. _Namja_ berambut merah kecoklatan itu hanya membuka matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya kepalanya kembali bersandar di bahu Donghae.

"_Ya!_ Jangan tidur seenaknya! Bangun!" teriak Donghae sambil mendorong keras bahu _namja_ tersebut hingga terjatuh dari kursinya.

"_Appo_…" kata _namja_ tersebut sambil mengusap lengan dan pantat sebelah kirinya yang mencium lantai bus.

'Aish, bahkan suaranya pun sangat manis,' batin Donghae mengakui. Donghae segera menyingkirkan pikirannya barusan. 'Aish, kenapa aku malah memujinya.'

"_Gwaenchanayo_," kata _namja_ tersebut kepada beberapa orang yang menatapnya khawatir sambil membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada yang lainnya.

_Namja_ itu kembali duduk di tempatnya. Tidak sadar bahwa _namja_ yang duduk di seberangnyalah yang baru saja mendorong dan membuatnya terjatuh. Sambil meringis kecil, _namja_ tersebut mengusap-usap pinggiran lengannya yang lecet dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di seragam sekolahnya. Donghae menatap _namja_ di sebelahnya heran. Donghae tidak habis pikir pada kepolosan _namja_ di sebelahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang menerima dirinya tiba-tiba jatuh dari tempat duduknya dan malah memasang cengiran di wajahnya karena ditertawakanoleh beberapa orang yang menganggap kejadian yang menimpanya itu lucu. Merasa dipandangi, _namja_ berambut merah kecoklatan tersebut menoleh ke arah Donghae dengan cengiran yang masih tercetak di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa jatuh dari kursi karena ketiduran," jelasnya yang melihat tatapan heran dari Donghae.

Donghae segera menghadapkan kepalanya ke depan. Menganggap kalimat yang keluar dari _namja_ di sampingnya hanya angin lalu. Donghae mengambil iPhone dari dalam kantongnya dan langsung memainkannya.

"Wow, ponselmu sangat canggih," komentar _namja_ tersebut yang ternyata sedang memperhatikan Donghae bermain game.

Donghae meliriknya tidak suka sebentar dan hanya dibalas cengiran ditambah dua jarinya yang diangkat membentuk huruf V. 'Dasar aneh!' dengus Donghae dalam hati. Nyeri yang menyerang tubuh sebelah kirinya akibat terjatuh tadi rupanya membuat _namja_ di samping Donghae kehilangan rasa kantuknya.

Bus melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Donghae mengantongi iPhonenya dan bersiap turun. Matanya kembali menatap heran _namja_ di sebelahnya yang ternyata juga ikut turun dan sekarang berjalan di depannya. 'Apa kami satu sekolah? Tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatnya di manapun di sekolah,' batinnya menerka-nerka. Tetapi mereka memang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, terbukti _namja_ tersebut memasuki gerbang sekolah yang setiap hari Donghae masuki. Matanya membulat sempurna karena melihat _namja_ tersebut masuk di kelasnya.

Donghae mempercepat langkahnya. Ditebarkannya pandangannya menyapu seluruh isi kelas, mencoba mencari _namja_ tersebut, tetapi Donghae tidak menemukannya di manapun. Di kelasnya hanya terlihat beberapa _yeoja_ yang sedang terlibat percakapan seru, Yesung yang sedang menyalin pe-er matematika, seorang _namja_ yang sedang tertidur di bangku paling ujung deretan paling belakang, dan beberapa _namja_ yang sedang membicarakan pertandingan bola.

'Apa aku salah lihat? Tapi aku yakin dia benar-benar masuk di kelas yang sama denganku.' Bunyi bel tanda masuk menginterupsi lamunan Donghae. Lima menit kemudian guru yang mengajar pun sudah tiba di kelas. Karena masih penasaran, Donghae kembali mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru kelas saat gurunya sedang sibuk menulis di papan tulis. Pandangannya berhenti pada seorang _namja_ yang duduk di bangku paling ujung di belakang. _Namja_ tersebut terlihat sedang berusaha keras menahan kantuknya. Matanya mulai berwarna merah dalam usahanya menahan kantuk. Pantas saja Donghae tidak mengenal _namja_ yang dua hari ini tertidur di bahunya walaupun mereka sekelas. Bahkan Donghae ragu ada teman sekelasnya yang juga mengingat _namja_ tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, _namja_ tersebut hanya membuka matanya saat pelajaran berlangsung. Dan tidak ada satupun orang yang tahan memandangnya karena matanya selalu merah akibat menahan kantuk. Alhasil, semua teman-temannya lebih memilih mengabaikannya.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama memandangi _namja_ tersebut, Donghae mulai melihat sesuatu yang lain darinya. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, _namja_ tersebut mempunyai kulit yang putih bersih nyaris transparan, hidung mancung, bibir bulat penuh dan berwarna merah, dan rahang yang tegas. Kalau saja matanya tidak berwarna merah akibat menahan kantuk, mata yang berbentuk bulat tersebut akan memancarkan kepolosan dari sang pemilik mata.

"Apa ada seseorang yang memindahkan papan tulis ke belakang, Donghae-_sshi_?" Teguran dari sang guru menghentikn observasi Donghae. Sambil menahan malu karena beberapa temannya mulai menertawainya, Donghae berbalik.

"_Anniseumnida_, Park _songsaengnim_. _Mianhamnida_," jawab Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, kerjakan soal no. 3 di papan tulis!"

'Shit!' umpatnya dalam hati sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan gontai ke papan tulis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menggerutu selama sisa hari ini. Tidak dihiraukannya ajakan Yesung dan Kyuhyun untuk bermain game di Game Center pulang sekolah. Donghae lebih memilih mengikuti _namja_ yang seharian ini berhasil membuatnya kesal sekaligus menarik perhatiannya.

Sekarang Donghae sudah berdiri di depan sebuah café dan bisa dilihatnya _namja_ berambut merah kecoklatan tersebut sedang melayani para tamu. Donghae mengambil iPhonenya dan mulai menjelajahi aplikasi yang ditawarkan oleh ponsel pintar tersebut. 'Tidak mungkin kan, seseorang begitu kelelahan hanya karena bekerja di café yang buka hanya sampai jam sepuluh malam?' pikirnya. Dan benar saja, tiga puluh menit setelah tokonya tutup, _namja_ itu sudah terlihat melayani para pelanggan di sebuah kedai _ramyun_ pinggir jalan yang terletak dua blok dari café tempatnya bekerja barusan. Puas dengan pengamatannya, Donghae memutuskan untuk pulang. Lagipula, Donghae yakin _namja_ itu masih memiliki tempat kerja lain yang akan didatanginya setelah melayani di kedai _ramyun_. Dan Donghae sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengikutinya. 'Apa badannya menjadi kurus karena kurang tidur? Sepertinya dia juga tidak memperhatikan makannya,' Donghae melirik _namja_ tersebut sekali lagi sebelum berbalik pulang.

Tidak masalah jika Donghae pulang terlambat. Tidak akan ada orang yang memarahinya. Begitupun jika Donghae pulang sekolah lebih awal, hanya seorang pembantu dan seorang tukang kebun yang menunggu di rumah. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang cukup sukses dan sekarang sedang memperluas pangsa pasarnya hingga ke negeri matahari terbit, Jepang. Ibunya selalu setia mendampingi ayahnya. Sedangkan kakaknya kuliah di Jerman dan dua hari yang lalu pulang ke Korea hanya untuk menghadiri acara reuni SMAnya di pulau Jeju. Untuk itulah dia meminjam mobil Donghae karena mobilnya sendiri sedang terparkir dengan aman di basement apartemennya di Jerman.

Apa dia tidak punya keluarga? Ke mana kedua orangtuanya? Saudaranya? Apa dia sudah makan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terulang-ulang di kepala Donghae mengingat _namja_ berambut merah kecoklatan yang merupakan teman sekolahnya. 'Aish, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya.'

Sesampainya di rumah, Donghae melemparkan tasnya begitu saja ke sofa. Diambilnya handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Badannya terasa lengket. Selesai mandi, Donghae langsung menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur. Apa dia sudah pulang? Apa dia pulang dengan selamat? Apa dia—Disingkarkannya pikiran yang kembali mengganggunya dan memaksakan diri untuk tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Dia dipanggil perihal sekolahnya yang akan mengikuti kejuaraan sepakbola antar sekolah. Seperti biasa, kepala sekolahnya akan menceramahinya mengenai kehebatan tim sepakbola sekolahnya dan betapa pentingnya Donghae—selaku Kapten tim sepakbola sekolah—mempertahankan prestise yang dimiliki sekolahnya. Donghae mengetuk pintu kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!" terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

Hari ini kakaknya akan kembali ke Jerman, jadi Donghae sudah bisa menggunakan mobilnya lagi ke sekolah. Seolah takdir bermain di balik kejadian yang menimpanya dua hari ini, takdir kembali mempertemukannya dengan _namja_ berambut merah kecoklatan itu. Tetapi kali ini bukan di bus, melainkan di ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Donghae-_sshi_, kau duduklah dulu," kata kepala sekolah sambil menunjuk kursi tamu dengan tatapannya dan kembali kepada seorang siswa yang ada di hadapannya. "Bagaimana, Hyukjae-_sshi_?"

"Oh, namanya Hyukjae,' batin Donghae.

"Tolong beri saya kesempatan sebulan lagi, saya pasti akan melunasi uang sekolah saya," jawab Hyukjae sambil menunduk.

"Bapak bukan ingin memupus harapanmu untuk tetap bersekolah, Hyuk. Tapi lihat dirimu sekarang, kau lebih kurus dari tiga bulan lalu saat bapak memanggilmu."

"…"

"Lebih baik uangmu kau pakai untuk membeli makan—"

"Tapi saya tetap ingin sekolah, Pak!" potong Hyukjae lirih. Kentara sekali dia sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Bapak dengar kau juga sering tidur di kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung dan nilaimu menurun."

"Saya janji saya akan lebih rajin belajar dan tidak tidur di kelas lagi. Saya mohon, beri saya kesempatan sebulan lagi!" suaranya terdengar sangat memelas.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan paksakan dirimu. Kau juga butuh makan dan istirahat. Untuk semester ini bapak membebaskan biayanya, tapi nilaimu harus di akhir semester, _arasseo_!"

"_Ne, ne, kamsahamnida_," kata Hyukjae semangat sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Kepala sekolah hanya bisa tersenyum prihatin melihat semangat dari siswanya yang satu ini. Di usianya yang masih sangat muda, Hyukjae harus berjuang menghidupi dirimya sendiri. Ibunya sudah lama tiada. Sedangkan ayahnya meninggal karena tertabrak mobil ssat Hyukjae baru menginjakkan kakinya dua hari di SMA. Beruntung mereka masih mempunyai rumah sendiri—walaupun kecil—untuk Hyukjae tinggali. Berkeluh kesah bukan sifatnya.

"Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kelas."

"_Ne_, permisi, Pak," pamit Hyukjae sambil membungkuk sopan.

Seharusnya hari ini Hyukjae melunasi uang sekolahnya, tetapi nasib sial menghampirinya. Uang hasil kerja kerasnya selama tiga bulan ini dicuri di atas bus saat dia sedang tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekembalinya dari ruang Kepala Sekolah, Donghae bergegas ke kelasnya. Didapatinya Hyukjae sedang membaca materi pelajaran selanjutnya sambil berusaha keras menahan kantuknya. Dihampirinya Hyukjae di tempat duduknya.

"Ikut aku!" perintahnya saat tiba di hadapan Hyukjae.

"Eh, kau bicara padaku?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi!" jawab Donghae.

"Ke mana?" tanya Hyukjae lagi sambil menguap.

Donghae yang mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan Hyukjae menarik lengan Hyukjae dan membawanya ke atap sekolah. Hyukjae tidak memberikan perlawanan. Otaknya terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan alasan Donghae menariknya. Sesampainya di atap, Donghae segera menyusun beberapa bangku yang tidak terpakai dan menyuruh Hyukjae tidur di atasnya.

"Tidurlah!"

"_Mwo_?"

"Apa kau tuli? Aku menyuruhmu untuk tidur."

"Tapi sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis dan—"

"Kau lebih butuh tidur daripada masuk ke kelas berikutnya. Lagipula kau pasti tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran karena mengantuk," kata Donghae sambil menarik tangan Hyukjae ke tempat tidur darurat yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"_A-anni_, aku tidak bisa tidur baik di kursi maupun di lantai. Punggungku pasti akan terasa sangat sakit saat bangun nanti karena tidur di atas permukaan yang keras dan rata. Aku harus bekerja sepulang sekolah dan aku tidak bisa kalau punggungku sakit," terang Hyukjae panjang lebar.

Donghae menghela nafasnya frustasi. Tetapi tunggu, sepertinya Donghae tidak kehabisan akal, walaupun idenya mungkin sedikit tidak biasa. Donghae berjalan menuju tembok yang memagari atap di satu sisi dan mendudukkan badannya di situ. Punggungnya bersandar di dinding dan kedua kakinya dibuka lebar. Donghae memberikan isyarat kepada Hyukjae untuk mendekat. Dengan wajah penasaran, Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae.

"Duduklah! Kau bisa tidur sambil bersandar di dadaku."

"_MWO?_" kali ini Hyukjae membulatkan matanya dan terlihat sangat polos di mata Donghae.

"Aish, kau terlalu banyak bicara. Tidur saja!"

Walaupun ragu dan canggung, Hyukjae menurut. Ada nada perintah yang tegas dan tidak bisa dibantah dalam kalimat Donghae. Setelah mengubah posisi tidurnya dua kali untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, Hyukjae akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Donghae terpaksa memeluk Hyukjae untuk menahannya agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Hyukjae menggeliat nyaman dalam pelukan Donghae. Entah mengapa, melihat Hyukjae yang sekarang tertidur dengan damainya membuat Donghae tersenyum. Tanpa sadar Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae.

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi limabelas menit yang lalu, tetapi Hyukjae belum juga bangun. Donghae sebenarnya tidak tega membangunkan Hyukjae, kalau saja dia tidak ingat Hyukjae harus pergi bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini ayah dan ibu Donghae pulang ke Korea atas desakan Donghae. Donghae memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting dengan kedua orangtuanya menyangkut Hyukjae. _Namja_ yang selama seminggu ini dipaksanya tidur dalam pelukannya saat jam istirahat. Tetapi Donghae belum berhasil membujuknya untuk mengurangi pekerjaannya. Hyukjae bersikeras bekerja walaupun kepala sekolah sudah membebaskan biaya sekolahnya selama semester ini. Hyukjae berharap bisa menabung lebih awal untuk membayar uang sekolahnya semester depan.

"Ada apa _chagiya_, kau bilang ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya ibu Donghae.

Mereka kini tengah bersantap malam.

"Aku kesepian, _eomma_," jawab Donghae.

"Kau mau _eomma_ memindahkan sekolahmu ke Jepang?"

"_Anni_…"

"Kau tahu kan, _appa_ dan _eomma_ sedang mengurusi anak perusahaan kita di Jepang. Dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar sebelum _appa_ bisa menyerahkan masalah kepemimpinan kepada orang lain," kali ini ayah Donghae yang berbicara.

"…"

"Mungkin Donghae-_ah_ hanya rindu pada kita, _yeobo_. Kita bisa kan, menunda kepulangan kita beberapa hari lagi?"

"Tapi _yeobo_, kau tahu fluktuasi bisnis di Jepang sedang—"

"Ada seorang teman sekolahku…" potong Donghae.

"_Ne_, _chagi_, katakan saja," kata ibu Donghae.

"Ada seorang teman sekolahku yang tinggal sendirian. Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal dan dia bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dan membiayai uang sekolahnya sendiri." Donghae menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Bisakah kita… bisakah dia tinggal bersama kita?"

Ibu Donghae tersenyum haru melihat rasa kepedulian anaknya terhadap sesama, "Tentu saja _chagiya_, kau boleh mengajaknya dan memperkenalkannya kepada kami sebelum kembali ke Jepang."

"Enggg—ada satu lagi," kata Donghae ragu.

"Katakan saja, _chagi_."

"Apa kita… apa _appa_ bersedia membiayai uang sekolahnya? Supaya dia tidak perlu bekerja—"

"_Appa_ akan menghidupi kalian berempat," potong ayahnya tegas.

"_Gomawo, eomma_, _appa_."

Ayah dan ibu Donghae saling melemparkan senyum mendengar permintaan anaknya. Donghae segera berdiri dan memeluk ibunya. Ayah Donghae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Donghae yang terkadang manja dan kekanak-kanakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wow, kamarku sangat luas, Hae-_ah_," kata Hyukjae senang.

Donghae ikut tersenyum senang setelah berhasil membujuk Hyukjae untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Awalnya Hyukjae menolak keras. Rumahnya satu-satunya peninggalan yang berisi kenang-kenangan bersama kedua orantuanya. Tetapi Donghae berjanji mereka tidak akan mengabaikan rumah Hyukjae. Hyukjae berniat merenovasi rumahnya kelak.

"Kau suka?" tanya Donghae.

"_Ne_," jawab Hyukjae dengan semangat.

"Apa kau takut tidur sendirian, Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae hanya menunduk malu mendengar namanya yang terdengar sangat manis. 'Hyukkie, Hyukkie, Hyukkie,' Hyukjae mengulang-ulanginya seperti menyebut mantra.

"_Anni_, aku kan, selama ini hidup sendiri, tidur pun sendiri, jadi mana mungkin aku takut," jawabnya masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku yang takut membiarkanmu tidur sendiri."

"_Waeyo?_"

"Aku takut tidurmu tidak akan nyenyak kalau bukan dalam pelukanku."

"_MWO?_" 'Aish,' Hyukjae menyesal mengangkat kepalanya karena terkejut. Donghae pasti sudah melihat wajahnya yang merah padam.

"_Kajja_, sudah waktunya tidur!"

Donghae berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Sementara Hyukjae hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

"Apa aku harus menggendongmu ke tempat tidur?" goda Donghae.

"_A-anni_."

'Demi Tuhan Hyukjae, kalian berdua sama-sama _namja_. Kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti _yeoja_ yang diajak tidur bersama oleh _namjachingu_nya?' Hyukjae merutuki sikapnya barusan dan berjalan terburu-buru ke tempat tidur. Direbahkannya badannya dan tidur memunggungi Donghae. Donghae yang gemas melihat sikap Hyukjae, menarik bahu _namja _tersebut dengan lembut agar bersandar padanya. Direbahkannya kepala Hyukjae di lengannya dan tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang. Hyukjae tidak memprotes sedikit pun. Mencoba menikmati pelukan hangat Donghae.

Di satu sisi Donghae sadar sepenuhnya bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama _namja_. Dan di sisi yang lain Donghae tidak bisa menyangkal perasaan nyaman yang dirasakannya saat bersama Hyukjae. Donghae ingin berbagi kehangatan dengan Hyukkienya. '_Nae_ Hyukkie?' sekarang Donghae malah terdengar posessif. Tetapi itulah yang dirasakannya. Donghae sangat suka kala Hyukjae tersenyum dan memperlihatkan gusinya. Donghae sangat suka mata bulat jernih Hyukjae dan Donghae sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah membiarkan mata itu berwarna merah lagi karena menahan kantuk. Dan Donghae sangat suka memeluk Hyukjae. Tubuh Hyukjae terasa pas dalam pelukannya. Walaupun Donghae belum tahu perasaan apa yang dimilikinya kepada Hyukjae, tetapi Donghae berniat menjaga perasaan itu. Biar waktu yang menjawabkan untuknya. Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae. Menyesap aroma strawberry dari shampo yang dipakai Hyukjae sekali sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya dan tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**Huwa~ demi apa saya sangat suka karakter Donghae di sini. Caranya memperlakukan Hyukjae dan pelukan hangat yang diberikannya, aa~ . bagaimana menurut kalian?**

**_Eotteohke_****?**

***Mengingat sebentar lagi bulan puasa, saya mau meminta maaf kepada reader_deul_ sekalian atas kesalahan saya, baik yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja m(_ _)m Selamat menantikan bulan Ramadhan dan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalakannya ^^**

**Kota Daeng, 26-27042012**


End file.
